Louis Carter
'''Louis Edward Carter '''is a former American football NFL running back for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. Carter played the first three seasons in franchise history and proved to be the leader of the backfield (or arguably Ed Williams) during that time including throwing the first TD pass in franchise history when he was stopped at the line of scrimmage in a game against the Seahawks and then lobbed the ball across the line to receiver Morris Owens for an unlikely one-yard score. He came to the Bucs in the veteran allocation draft having been a 3rd round pick of the Raiders in 1975. Carter also could have had the first 100-yard rushing game in franchise history against the Seattle Seahawks (18 carries, 101 yards, 2 TDs), but behind the 1976 Bucs O-line, you really thought it was? Buccaneers career 1976 Louis Carter was selected from the Oakland Raiders to the Tampa Bay Buccaneers in their 1976 expansion/veteran allocation draft. Carter led the Buccaneers in rushing that season as well as the preseason too (with 52 carries for 205 yards). Carter didn't contribute much to 1976 Buccaneers until they played the Seattle Seahawks, their "expansion season brethren", today, the game is known as the "Expansion Bowl", a game, the Tampa Bay Buccaneers should have won. Ignoring the 35 penalties (yes, 35) that took away most of his stat totals, Louis Carter came out to play football, he carried the ball 18 times for 101 rushing yards and 1 touchdown in the red zone, he also lined up at quarterback, forced a 1-yard pass to Morris Owens for another score, had 3 receptions for 28 more yards, accounting for 130 yards and 3 touchdowns of total offense. But with the penalties, he only had 95 yards of offense. 1977 1978 Gallery 3. Louis Carter 77.jpg|Louis Carter celebrates his touchdown in 1977. 4. Carter GNB78.jpg|Louis Carter follows Gary Puetz with the Packers' Mike Butler on hot pursuit. Carter SEA76.jpg|Carter carries the ball at the goal line against the Seattle Seahawks. They lost 10-13, as Carter's touchdowns were called back. 5. Carter SEA762.jpg|Carter's jersey is grabbed by the Seattle Seahawks' Dave Brown and Ed Bradley. 6. Carter at QB.jpg|Louis Carter plays quarterback against the Los Angeles Rams in 1978. carter-alumni10.jpg|Louis Carter in 2010 with his wife. 7. Carter CHI77.jpg|Louis Carter is tackled by Gary Fence against the Chicago Bears as Darryl Carlton and Mike Hartenstine watch in the background. 8. Carter BAL76.jpg|Louis Carter is tackled by Stan White and Jim Cheyunski. His teammates Fred Pagac sits on the ground and Dan Ryczek holds White. 7963069.jpg|Louis Carter is tackled by Stan White, Jim Cheyunski, and Nelson Muncey on October 3, 1976, 9. 7963070.jpg|Louis Carter on the sidelines alongside coach John McKay. 10. 78218575.jpg|Louis Carter moves forward to Ed Williams as he takes the handoff. 11. 8f3dc95a64f2ceaf7cf35b6735cd945c094455be.jpg|Louis Carter escapes the tackles of Joe Fiederspiel (No. 58) and Tom Myers (No. 37). Jim Merlo (No. 57), Derland Moore (No. 74), and Elois Grooms (No. 78) are on hot pursuit. 12. Unknown.jpg|Louis Carter carries the ball against the Arizona (then St. Louis) Cardinals. Teammate Jeff Winans (No. 62), Mike Dawson (No. 78), Bob Bell (No. 79), and Roger Wehrli (No. 22) are on hot pursuit. 17. dickinson-la76p.jpg|Louis Carter (No. 32) and Jimmy DuBose (No. 35) blocks for QB Parnell Dickinson (No. 18) on a scoring play in the Bucs' first game in franchise history. LOuisCarter76la.jpg S-l300.jpg carter-ne76.jpg|Louis Carter (No. 32) cuts to the left as Jimmy DuBose (No. 35) blocks in the background. carter-ne762.jpg|Louis Carter (No. 32) breaks the tackle of Mike Haynes (No. 40), while Bob Moore (No. 86) blocks Ray Hamilton (No. 71). carter-ne763.jpg|Louis Carter (No. 32) picks up speed as Julius Adams (No. 85) tries to gain balance. carter-ne764.jpg|Louis Carter (No. 32) breaks the tackle of Mike Haynes (No. 40, off-screen) again, while Jack Novak (No. 80), Mike Current (No. 35), Jimmy DuBose (No. 35), Howard Fest (No. 72), and Mel Lunsford (No. 72, far left) watch on. carter-ne765.jpg|Louis Carter (No. 32) picks up speed after a second broken tackle as Jimmy DuBose (No. 35)runs left to block as Donnie Thomas (No. 51), Mel Lunsford (No. 72) and Dick Conn (No. 22) watch from the sidelines. carter-ne766.jpg|Louis Carter (no. 32) in the open field with Julius Adams (No. 85) in hot pursuit. Jimmy DuBose (No. 35) is on the ground once again and Mel Lunsford (No. 72) watches from the sidelines. Kendrick-gnb76news.jpg|Louis Carter (No. 32) fights for yards against the Green Bay Packers in the newspaper. Screenshot 2016-03-23 at 11.png Screenshot 2016-03-23 at 11.27.42 AM.png Screenshot 2016-03-23 at 11.27.47 AM.png Category:1976 veterans Category:Expansion Bucs players Category:Early Buccaneers Category:Running backs Category:Versatile players